


Radiant

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [65]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Curses, Funny, Gen, I mentioned this as a prompt earlier, Magic, Wordcount: 100, merlin loves Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Bright with joy, hope.





	Radiant

Merlin’s smiles were often radiant, he metaphorically lit up rooms with them pretty often.

Granted, for all the metaphorical lighting up Merlin does, it took everyone a hair too long to notice he was doing it literally too. When he was happy rooms were lighter. When he was sad they were darker. 

When alone rooms didn’t change much. With Percival or Elyan or even Leon rooms got subtly brighter. With Gaius or Gwaine or Lance, rooms got much brighter. 

God forbid he be left alone with Arthur. He was potentially blinding that way. They really need to stop getting cursed.

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin's always bright with joy around Arthur.


End file.
